Lights, Camera, and LOVE!
by randombill21
Summary: Lunamaria Hawke was an ordinary girl that gained the life of stardom just like 'that'. Swept into a world of Hollywood and backstabbing b!tches, can she stay on the path to Rey's heart and her own identity? RL, SS, MA, KL, CA


**_A/N:_** Yet ANOTHER story from yours truly! This time, a Rey/Luna fic! You don't see enough of those! Anyway, I'll apologize in advance if I can't review for your stories. I'm grounded (this time for real it seems). You're probably all sick of me not updating, but when I can get on, I'll be working on this, **_Be My Valentine_**, and some other stories that entered my mind. But for now… enjoy **_Lights, Camera, and LOVE!_** RnR of course please!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Destiny. If I did Mia Campbell would be permanently removed from the storyline! Has anybody seen what she actually looks like? Not to be mean, but uh, I can understand why she wants to stick with her stolen identity.

* * *

_**Lights, Camera, and LOVE!**_

Anime: Gundam SEED Destiny

Pairings: Luna/Rey, Shinn/Stellar, Kira/Lacus, Cagalli/Athrun, Auel/Meyrin

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Lunamaria Hawke was an ordinary girl that gained the life of stardom just like 'that'. Swept into a world of Hollywood and backstabbing bitches, can she stay on the path to Rey's heart and her own identity?

- - -

_**Meet Phantom Pain**_

"Oh, wow," Lunamaria Hawke murmured in awe, storm-lavender eyes wide. She adjusted her backpack strap and took a step forward. It was a hesitant step, and she had a good reason to be. Lunamaria still couldn't believe that she was a star! Well… maybe not as big as Phantom Pain, Rey Za Burrel, Lacus Clyne, or Athrun Zala, but nevertheless she was a star!

It had been only a month before, when an agent that had been at her parents' restaurant, had coincidentally heard her singing throughout the restaurant due to a prank done by her best friends. After that faithful day, she had been steadily flooded with offers from _everywhere._ Music industries, even some movie offers, commercials, TV shows…

She was utterly grateful for that completely lucky meeting. It wasn't like she had dreamed living a life of servants, money, hot celebrities, movie premiers, and attention; it was because she had always dreamed of making a difference she was so happy. And now that dream was about to come true! Well… that was as soon as her extremely unpunctual best friends arrived…

"Luna!" Shinn Asuka called, waving wildly as he sprinted the last few feet toward her. His usually messy black hair was even more ruffled, and his crimson eyes were bright with excitement. He had been literally counting the minutes until this meeting when Luna had broke the news to her best friends.

"Shinn! You finally made it!" Lunamaria exclaimed happily. She tucked a loose strand of magenta hair behind her ear and gazed around. "Where's Cags?"

Shinn shrugged, scowling slightly. "Lagging behind like a granny as usual," he replied.

Cagalli Attha jogged up to them, panting. "Sorry we're so late," she said apologetically, amber eyes twinkling. She ran a hand through her wild blonde hair. "Got caught up in traffic."

Shinn scoffed. "Yeah right, Cagalli! The only traffic there was on the highway was the one that _you_ were causing!" he exclaimed. "We would've been here a _lot_ sooner if you'd let _me_ drive!"

"You sure!" Cagalli demanded. "We wasted half an hour because YOU were arguing with the officer when you got pulled over for speeding! On a _highway_!" she shot back heatedly.

"I wasn't speeding!" Shinn cried. "That officer was dumb!"

"Right… and I'm dating Athrun Zala!" Cagalli laughed.

On second thought… maybe bringing them for moral support _wasn't_ such a good idea…

The three along with Luna's younger sister, Meyrin, had known each other since kindergarten, remaining best friends through the years. Shinn and Cagalli had never gotten along and was arguing 24/7, but a part in _all_ four of them knew that the two would come through for each other in the end and whenever it really counted, and that if it came down to it, neither of them would hesitate in risking their lives for one another.

Even though Lunamaria was bummed because her sister wasn't here due to her evil boss keeping her at work, having her two best friends here lessened the nervous jitters in Lunamaria's stomach.

"Like YOU could _ever_ date anybody! What kind of crazy girl would go out with you!" Cagalli demanded.

"What kind of insane maniac would go out with _you_! You're stubborn, ugly, loud and annoying!" Shinn retorted. "That's exactly the kind of girl a guy _doesn't_ want!"

Cagalli turned bright red. "_You're_ even worse! You're unpunctual, inconsiderate, insensitive, repulsive, stubborn loud _and_ annoying!" she cried, triumphantly realizing she had named three more qualities than her friend had. "Now tell me what kind of crazy girl would want _you_ as her boyfriend!"

Before the argument could escalate, Lunamaria cleared her throat loudly, drowning out Shinn's angry response. "GUYS! Remember what we're here for? To support Lunamaria!" she reminded them.

"Sorry," the two mumbled, glaring at each other.

Luna linked her arms with both Cagalli and Shinn, staying in the middle for safety measures. "I can't believe this is really happening!" she squealed excitedly.

Shinn immediately grinned. "Yeah! Maybe we'll run into someone famous!" he commented hopefully.

"Maybe they'll give us free stuff," Cagalli added, also equally hopeful. "I really wanted that new Phantom Pain CD, but they were sold out!"

"I hope they'll like my singing. I've never done a live recording before!" Lunamaria began nervously. "What if they absolutely hate me and tell me never to sing again?"

Shinn rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Luna. That agent what's-his-face La Flaga seemed to love you!" he reminded her reassuringly.

"'Sides, you can't _possibly_ suck. Do you even _know_ how much time you spend on DDR and karaoke?" Cagalli pointed out. "And if you sucked, you wouldn't even have come _this_ far. So soak it up, Luna!"

"Stop worrying so much," Shinn scolded. "This is a chance you only get once in a lifetime maybe! Do your best and I bet they'll be begging you to sign their contract even before you finish singing your first song."

"Aww… you guys are the best," Luna mock-sniffled, pulling the two closer. "I'm just so bummed that Mey couldn't come!"

"Can you believe her boss?" Cagalli cried eyes wide. "I mean hello? What's more important? Showing preppy air-headed freaks what clothes to wear or watching her older sister become a star!"

"Poor Meyrin… we'll just have to make sure to get some extra free stuff for her when we go home," Shinn nodded sagely.

"You're such a freeloader, Shinn!" Cagalli snapped, glaring slightly. "Really… are you in it for the free stuff or to cheer on Luna?"

"Hey! I'm here to cheer on Luna and strictly that! I can't help it if there's free stuff involved in this!" Shinn said defensively. "You're a freeloader even more than I am, Cagalli! Don't you remember Mey's birthday party!"

Cagalli blushed fire red. "The food was good!" she said meekly.

Shinn stuck out his tongue victoriously.

Lunamaria shook her head as the elevator door _dinged!_ and opened to its designated floor.

"Holy crap!" Cagalli and Shinn chorused.

Before them was a large and spacious recording studio littered with stereo systems, mikes, wires, cables, music stands, instruments, and anything and everything that related to music. Forest green couches were situated on the center in front of a raised platform with a coffee table in front of it. On the left side of the room, half of the wall was glass, and beyond the glass was the recording room. The room was currently occupied with several people, busily adjusting this and that. Among the people was the agent what's-his-face La Flaga Shinn had mentioned. The blonde man seemed absorbed in his job, thoughtfully watching the stage, papers in one hand.

And on the stage was the one and only, sensational teen band, Phantom Pain. Live. On-stage in front of the gawking trio. They were currently deeply immersed in recording their song, and had yet to notice the three. The lead singer and keyboard player, Stellar Loussier, with her sunny blonde hair and emotional magenta eyes, stood center stage, singing into the mike with more emotion than either of them had ever heard before. The drummer, Sting Oakley played the drums with such expertise and kept to the beat perfectly. The green-haired and amber-eyed teen bobbed his head to the music. The bass player, Auel Neider, with his cloudy blue hair and playful emerald eyes was also skillfully playing his instrument, fingers moving rapidly and keeping with the fast-paced beat Stellar had set.

The song was obviously new, since neither Cagalli, Lunamaria nor Shinn had heard it before.

"Oh… my… _gosh_," they said in unison, utterly shocked and awed. Their jaws were open and their eyes wide, all sense of common sense and vocabulary completely gone. _Phantom Pain_ was in front of them, in the flesh! This was unbelievable!

Stellar opened her eyes and stared in surprise at the three new addition to the room and fumbled on her words, effectively causing a chain reaction. Sing missed a beat, Auel played the wrong note… and none of them looked too happy about it…

"I thought…" Stellar trailed off, looking to her band mates, obviously confused. "…fans were strictly forbidden in here. Especially without notice…"

"They're _not_," Auel said, irritated. "What _are_ you three doing here?" he demanded.

"Do you have passes or something?" Sting inquired tone less hostile than Auel, although not by much. "Neo didn't tell us anything about any new contest winners."

"Ah! Lunamaria Hawke! You're finally here!" the said **Neo La Flaga** rushed out, looking extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry about this. I forgot to tell them that you'd be joining us this afternoon." He looked at Cagalli and Shinn, who still seemed awestruck. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And who might these two be…? I don't recall you mentioning guests over the phone…"

Lunamaria snapped back to reality as did Cagalli and Shinn. The magenta-haired girl smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Oh, uh, they aren't crazy stalker fans if you were wondering. Well, they _are_ fans but uh, they don't stalk…" she stopped herself nervously, cringing. Why was she blabbing when the man had wanted a simple answer? "They're my best friends," she began again, this time more confident. "I thought I'd feel more comfortable with them here."

Neo nodded understandingly. "I see," he said, scratching his head. "That's no problem. Well," he gestured to Stellar Auel and Sting, who still stood on the stage, looking bored. "As you can see, we're in the middle of a recording session."

"We're really sorry to interrupt," Shinn apologized half-heartedly.

"But the reason I called you to meet here today was to see if you'd be willing to sign a contract," Neo continued, waving Shinn's apology with a friendly smile. "You're a definite shoe-in, Miss Hawke-"

"Lunamaria," Lunamaria cut in. "Or Luna, La Flaga-san."

Neo nodded and grinned. "Well then it's only fair you call _me_ Neo," he paused. "Anyway, as I was saying, you're a definite shoe-in and it's pretty obvious you sound good. And all that's left is to sign a contract. Which doesn't take long."

Lunamaria's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

Neo nodded. "Now I believe we haven't been properly introduced," he said thoughtfully, waving Phantom Pain over. "I'm Neo La Flaga, this blonde princess here is Stellar Loussier," he patted Stellar's head fatherly and the blonde gave a dazzling smile. "The green-headed troublemaker is Sting Oakley, and the blue-haired heartbreaker over there is Auel Neider."

The three gave their greetings, smiling politely, but still seeming a bit tense.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke," Luna said casually, smiling a friendly, bright smile and sticking her hand out. "It's a real pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh… um, yeah," Stellar nodded awkwardly, slowly shaking Luna's hand as if she wasn't used to the gesture. "Great to meet you too…"

Sting shook her hand curtly and gave a polite response, and Auel gave it a suspicious glance before shaking it good-naturedly.

"Shinn Asuka," Shinn grinned. "I can't believe I'm actually here!"

"I'm Cagalli Attha," Cagalli smiled. "It's so great actually meeting you guys!"

Sting gave a semi-forced smile and Stellar nodded while Auel seemed to both like and hate the attention given.

"Since the awkward first-impression moment's gone, why don't I leave you six to get acquainted while I get the contract and maybe hunt down some food?" Neo suggested lightly, walking into the elevator. "I'll be right back!"

"Take all the time you need," Auel said sarcastically, crashing onto a green couch. He uncapped a bottle of water and gulped it down.

Sting sat in an arm chair, feet propped up on the coffee table. "Damn… my wrists are killing me," he grumbled, popping a few aspirins.

Lunamaria, Shinn and Cagalli stood awkwardly by the elevator still, not knowing what to do next. Were they supposed to sit?

"Would you… like a seat?" It was more of a polite suggestion than a question made by Stellar as she gestured to the empty couch. "That is, um, unless you prefer standing…" she seemed uncomfortable, as if she wasn't used to dealing in situations like this.

"Oh uh, thanks!" Lunamaria smiled and sat, Shinn and Cagalli plopping down on either side of her. "So, uh…" she began awkwardly.

An awkward silence ensued over them during which Shinn kept scuffling his feet and Cagalli seemed mildly irritated, Auel seemed _bored_, Sting reading what seemed to be a rather thick novel and Stellar just staring at the floor, looking tense and uncomfortable.

"Would you _stop_ that annoying scuffling?" Cagalli hissed sharply, temporarily forgetting where she was. All she could focus on was the annoying scuffling of Shinn's feet… just taunting her… annoying her…!

Shinn pretended not to hear and kept scuffling his feet and added in some drumming of his fingers just to make Cagalli more irritated. He, too, seemed to have forgotten just who he was in front of.

Lunamaria sighed heavily and the three teen idols looked on, interested.

"_Stop_ that!" Cagalli hissed again, jumping up. "Or I'll strangle you!"

"I'd like to see you _try_!" Shinn jeered. "We both know you're too _weak_ and _girly_ to strangle me!"

"Why you little pest!" Cagalli snarled, eyes flaring.

Shinn stood up, a smirk on his face. "You're the only pest around here!" he taunted.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Cagalli demanded.

"Everything!" Shinn replied, looking confident.

"You smug little bastard!" Cagalli growled. "I feel sorry for whoever will marry you in the future!"

"Hah! You feel sorry for _me_! What about the poor chap that'll have _you_ for a poor excuse of a wife?" Shinn shot back. "I'll feel sorry for him for putting up with you!"

"Save your pity for yourself when your imaginary wife leaves you because she can't put up with your face and your dumb, stubborn attitude!" Cagalli shouted, smirking.

"I don't need your pity, Cagalli! Just don't come crying to me telling me how right I was when your husband leaves you because he finally realized what a prat you were and finally saw how ugly you were!" Shinn retorted.

"Even if I was broke and on the streets, _you're_ the _last_ person I'll ask for money from!" Cagalli said heatedly.

"I wouldn't give you any anyway!" Shinn shrugged.

"You evil little… you have no heart, Shinn Asuka! You wouldn't even give a poor, broke friend on the streets some money!" Cagalli pointed at Shinn accusingly. "You scrooge!"

"Who said I wouldn't give money to a friend? I just wouldn't give money to that friend if it was you!" Shinn shouted.

"Some friend you are, you jerkface!"

"You're an even worse friend, pest!"

"I hope you die!"

"I hope you die even sooner!"

Then simultaneously, "GO DIE SOMEWHERE!" they cried, both turning away from each other, arms crossed and head held high.

Sting dropped his book, eyes wide in shock, Auel stared at them, face portraying utter shock, and Stellar looked on, face showing shock. Lunamaria buried her face in her hands and shook her head desperately. All was quiet until the Phantom Pain burst into genuine, raucous, tear-jerking laughter. Lunamaria glanced up and Cagalli and Shinn seemed to just realize where they were and blushed furiously, glaring at each other.

Sting doubled over, not bothering to care if he seemed like an idiot, Auel promptly fell off the cough but continued laughing and Stellar was also laughing hysterically, doubled over.

"That was…! That was…!" Sting sputtered out, unable to keep talking.

"…Freaking…" Auel kept laughing, unable to speak.

"Hilarious!" Stellar finished, still laughing joyously.

"Huh?" the three friends said in unison.

Sting struggled to regain his composure but failed miserably as he broke out into laughter once more.

"What's so funny?" Shinn demanded, embarrassed. A bright red blush adorned his face just as it usually did when he felt humiliated or embarrassed by something he did.

Stellar giggled, clutching her stomach and Shinn blushed even deeper. It was just his luck! Just when he met someone famous and pretty he had to ruin it for himself…

"Oh damn!" Auel gasped, few last chuckles escaping him. He wiped at his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Damn! I haven't laughed like that since… forever!"

Sting finally regained his composure, but now a smile was on his face. He nodded in agreement. "Heh, you're right!"

Stellar giggled one last time before wiping her own eyes. "Ow… my stomach hurts now…" she complained, a healthy rosy glow on her face. She looked at Cagalli and Shinn, who looked dumbfounded and embarrassed. "I'm really sorry if we offended you but… it was just too… _funny_."

Auel nodded vigorously. "Are you always like that?" he asked, climbing back onto the couch he had fallen off of.

Lunamaria nodded. "Unfortunately," she replied. "They argue over the smallest things and always get into dumb fights over them."

"We do _not_," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "So we have some disagreements maybe _once_ in a while-"

"Once in a _while_? It's more like it once every _hour_," Lunamaria corrected, shaking her head but smiling. "You should hear yourselves sometimes! It's ridiculous some of the come backs you guys use!"

Shinn crossed his arms. "Well, _damn_," he scoffed.

"You guys seem really close," Sting commented, leaning back on his armchair. "Have you guys known each other long?"

"Pretty much our entire lives," Shinn grinned.

"What about you guys?" Cagalli asked.

Auel shrugged. "Just about since elementary school," he answered casually. "Us four are all we've got anyway."

"Four?" Lunamaria asked.

Stellar nodded. "Us and Neo," she said all traces of previous awkwardness and tenseness gone. "We don't have any parents so we only have each other."

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Luna, Shinn and Cagalli cried genuinely.

"We didn't mean to pry," Cagalli said apologetically.

Auel waved it off. "Don't worry about it. My Dad was a bastard anyway. I'm a lot better off now," he said, scowling.

Sting nodded. "Neo's a good father figure to all of us," he agreed.

Stellar smiled. "I like it better with these guys," she shrugged.

Shinn nodded and flicked a strand of black hair out of his face. "I wish we could go to the arcade…" he complained. "I'm so _bored_…"

Cagalli reached over and whacked him on the head. "Shinn! Be polite!" she scolded.

"It's alright. We get pretty bored 'round here. As you can see, there's _nothing_ to do," Sting waved around the room. "As much as we love music, we can't play 24/7."

Just as Luna was about to reply, the elevator door opened and Neo stepped in, several papers in hand, but no food. "Hey, you're all probably ready to eat me, but I couldn't find any food," he declared, running a hand through his short, semi-wavy blonde hair. "So we'll have to eat somewhere else."

"I'm not paying," Stellar, Neo, Auel and Sting said in unison.

"Neo, you're the _adult_. You're _supposed_ to pay," Auel pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I when you've all got millions of dollars _more_ than me?" Neo questioned.

"Because, you're the _adult_ and we're the_ minors_," Sting said emphasizing the word 'adult' and 'minor' with air quotations. "It's only right."

"But you guys eat like pigs!" Neo protested.

"Uh…" Luna began as Sting, Auel and Neo got into a bicker about who'd pay the check.

"Ignore them," Stellar instructed. "Just ignore them."

Shinn nodded mutely.

"Luna, isn't your parents' restaurant a few blocks from here?" Cagalli asked.

Lunamaria nodded. "Yeah. It's actually where I came from," she answered. She checked her watch. "Things should be fairly calm right now, I think… the lunch hour rush only lasts about two hours."

"Your parents own a restaurant?" Stellar asked, seeming interested. "What's it called?"

"Byakko," Lunamaria answered.

"Byakko…" Stellar repeated thoughtfully. "Oh, is it that Asian place by the book store?" she asked after a minute.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Do you go there a lot?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah… it's a quiet place and we usually get one of the dining tables upstairs," Stellar replied.

"Rock, paper, scissors, how about that?" Auel suggested.

"Deal," Sting agreed.

The three huddled together, one hand out.

"Loser buys," Neo said before each of them decided on rock, paper, or scissors.

"HAH! Neo, you lose!" Auel yelled gleefully. "So that means you PAY!"

Neo scowled. "Aww… damn," he cursed. "Well, where are we going? Somewhere cheap… like McDonald's, please?"

"Uh, my parents own a restaurant-"Lunamaria trailed off.

"Oh, yes! I completely forgot! Your parents own Byakko!" Neo exclaimed happily.

"And I'm sure they'll let us eat for free… I mean, they always let Cagalli and Shinn pig out all they want," Lunamaria added.

"We don't pig out!" Shinn protested.

"We just eat… a lot…" Cagalli nodded vehemently.

"Another paycheck untouched," Neo grinned. "Shall we go then? And you can give the contracts for your parents to look over while we're there. I love it when Lady Luck is in my favor!"

"You only wish that luck follows you to Vegas," Sting mocked.

_**- - -**_

_**Scene Change**_

Luna hugged the pillow close to her, recounting the day with amazing detail to her sister, Meyrin. The night sky was clear and both Hawkes were in their pajamas, Luna, an orange and white normal pajamas and Meyrin a pink and red pajamas. The latter listened enviously to Lunamaria as she described the lunch.

"I can't believe you actually got to meet _the_ Phantom Pain! And on your first day on the job!" Meyrin pouted, crossing her arms. "Ugh… and while I was stuck in my job. It's so unfair." The younger girl paused to hug her teddy bear. "And you got to meet _Auel Neider_! How could you not get me any autograph, Luna? You _know_ how much I'm obsessed with him!"

Luna cringed as she looked at Meyrin's side of the room. Littered with various posters of male celebrities, most of them being Auel's posters/pictures. "Oh yeah, Meyrin. Trust me, I know how much you're obsessed," she nodded shrewdly.

"Anyway, what's your next move as a star?" Meyrin asked excitedly.

"Uh, well… I'm recording all day tomorrow," Lunamaria said slowly, trying to call up the plan for the week. "And I think an interview, a free day, and I think Neo said something about modeling for Lacus Clyne's new line of clothes-"

Meyrin squealed. "_Lacus Clyne_!" she sighed. "Lunamaria, you're so _lucky_!"

"Don't I know it," Lunamaria shrugged. "And I think Neo said something about getting the tickets for the premier to Rey Za Burrell's newest flick." She added. "I can't wait for that!"

"Neither can I!" Meyrin sighed dreamily. "You _are_ taking me along, aren't you?"

Lunamaria laughed. "Of course! You should've met then, Mey! They seemed so tense at first! I wonder what it's _really_ like being famous…" she wondered out loud.

Meyrin flopped down on her bed, turning off the light. "You should know! You're famous yourself," she reminded her.

Lunamaria felt herself drift off to sleep. "Not yet, Mey… not yet…" she murmured before sleep overtook her.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Whew! The first chapter! I don't know what a recording studio looks like, so I made it up. :D. And the thing with **Neo La Flaga**: well since the producer's made it pretty clear Mwu and Neo are the same person, and I'm too lazy to explain why Phantom pain would call him Neo and others would call him Mwu, I merged the names together, but his appearance is still Mwu's. Hope that cleared it up a little bit! I apologize again and please, RnR! Oh, and look for a new story coming soon by me: **_Love Letter to Daddy._** If anyone guesses the pairing right then uh... whatever. You can request. XD 


End file.
